Two voices, one story
by SuMmOnBaKa
Summary: Ever since she was little, Hoshina Nanami has moved a lot, different schools, cities, communities, she was used to it... Sato Toshiya is the captain of the baseball team, he has never taken an interest in girls except for her. Told from 2 POVs, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

POV: Nanami  
Chapter 1: New start

I looked up at the buildings, covered with dust and dirt. I've moved around a lot, and this is the first time that I would actually be staying at a place. My parents are the main reasons for moving around a lot, since their work requires moving a lot. This is the first time that I'm attending a public school, I've only attended private girls school before. This is going to be an adventure.  
"Ano?" I turned around, a boy with jet-black hair, and green eyes stood before me, he's pretty well built, he had nice features, he's probably the type that girls fall for, "Are you okay?" He asked,  
"Eh? Oh... I'm just trying to figure out where my class is..." I sighed, I've been staring at the buildings for at least 10 minutes before he came.  
"Oh! Which class are you in?" He smiled, "I can help"

"Uh... 2-B" I said,  
"I'm in that class too! But you're a bit early, and I've never seen you in my class before... ah! You're that transfer student!" He grinned, "I'm Sato Toshiya, nice to meet you," He held his hand out in front of me  
"Hoshina Nanami," I smiled softly, "Nice to meet you too," I held his hand and shook his arm, his hands are rough and they were really big.  
I tilted my head; he had something hanging on his back,  
"Baseball bat?" I asked,  
"Eh?" He looked at the strap hanging on his shoulder, he nodded, "Yes, baseball..."  
"Sugoi! There's a baseball team here?" I beamed,  
"Yeah... you like baseball?" He smiled at me, "Not a very common interest for girls..."  
I giggled, "Well, my dad is a huge fan of baseball, we would watch baseball when ever its on."  
"I see..." He smiled warmly, "We should get going, I have baseball practice, and so I'll get you to the teacher's office first..."  
"Okay! Thank you," I followed him into the school grounds, trees surrounded the field, the sky was blue, and birds were singing happily on the tree branches.

"Uh... the teacher's office is the third door on your left," He explained, he pointed at the end of the corridor, "See ya, Hoshina san!"  
"Eh? Oh! Uh..." I swallowed, "Sato..."  
"Sato kun is fine!" He yelled as he ran off, I waved, he's a pretty nice guy...  
"Hoshina san?" A woman with short brown hair greeted me with a huge smile, "I'm Hinata Aoi! Your homeroom teacher, it seems like you've already met Sato kun"  
I nodded, "He brought me here,"  
"Okay, come on, I'll show you around the buildings first," Hinata sensei smiled brightly, I followed her around the buildings, the equiments were old and out of date but, it's a good school. All the private girls school are too luxurious, going to a school that's different is not that bad.  
I smiled,  
"What's funny?" Hinata sensei asked, she spotted me giggling behind her,  
"It's just, I've never been to a school like this, all the other schools that I went to had laptops and personal butlers,"  
"Butlers? I wish I have one of those! Maa! It's a nice change ne?" She asked,  
"Yes," I agreed.

"Okay! Everyone silent! As you all know, we have a transfer student!" I stood behind the doors, the chattering stopped, my heart was thumping louder and louder, this happens everytime I transfer.  
"Hoshina san? Would you mind coming in?" Hinata sensei asked, I took a deep breath, I slid open the door and walked into the room, there were at least 30 pairs of eyes staring at me.  
I heard mumbles and mutters.  
"Hoshina san? Introduce yourself!" Hinata sensei grinned,  
"Ettou... I'm Hoshina Nanami, nice to meet you all" I smiled,  
"Ka..." A boy at the front mumbled,  
"Ka?" I repeated,  
"KAWAII!" He shouted, the whole class went crazy,  
"Hondoni! She's so pretty!" The girl in front of me said,  
"Ettou... Arigatou na..." I slightly smiled,  
"Class, calm down! We all know that Hoshina san is pretty, don't need to make a fuss about it!" Hinata sensei teased, I blushed and stared at the floor, my head was spinning.  
"Anyways! Hoshina san... ettou... Miyazaki!" Hinata sensei turned to a boy with short brown spikey hair, "Would you mind switching seats? I think Hoshina san should sit next to Sato kun since they already met this morning,"  
"Eh? It's okay! Uh... I'm fine!" I explained, "Really,"  
"I'm okay! Sitting next to Sato for 6 months is not that fun, I mean, he gets all the attention and I just feel left out..." Miyazaki san joked, the class burst into laughter,  
"Thank you," I smiled,  
I walked off the platform and stood beside my desk, I placed my bag in my desk and sat down, Sato kun stared at me and beamed.

"Hoshina? Would you mind answering this question?" I stood up, the maths equation looked easy.  
"The xxxxxx equals xxxxx because xxxxxxx" I answered it easily, I sat back down, there were whispers.  
"Sugoi..." Sato kun whispered, "I think I just found a person that can beat me at maths"  
"Eh? Wasn't that like the easiest equation there is?" I gasped, "I probably learnt that when I was 10"  
"10? Seriously?" He laughed, "I didn't know how to figure that out until last year!"  
"My parents aren't often home, so to kill the boredness, I usually study or read something." I looked down at the text book,  
"Right..." Sato kun trailed off, "Good idea though," He smiled

"Sato! Don't flirt with the new student! Got that?" The maths teacher shouted across the room, I heared silent giggles from girls and smirks from the boys.  
I looked up and blushed, Sato kun did the same,  
"Go..Gomen nasai..." He muttered, his face was red.  
I giggled, this is really embarrassing... but, I guess, I'm having fun.


	2. Chapter 2

_POV: Toshiya  
Chapter 2: Out to the sea_

It's been a week since Hoshina Nanami transferred to our class, she's quite popular, considering the fact that I sat next to her, haha, joking. I stared at the Sakura tree outside, it hasn't bloomed yet, but well, it's summer, it's not supposed to bloom. Baseball... Goro kun should be doing well.  
"Sato kun?" my mind drifted back to reality,  
"Yeah?" I looked at her, her blonde hair was long, it was above her waist. Her green eyes were shiny, like jewels. She's really pretty, I have to say.  
"Here," She placed the handout on my desk, "Hinata sensei said it's on the next exam."  
I looked at the questions, they're pretty easy, I turned my attention back to Hoshina san, she smiled at Miyazaki who was drooling over her, I stood up and moved towards her,  
"Want me to help you?" I asked,  
Hoshina san stared at me blankly,  
"It's okay!"  
I nodded, "It won't hurt," I grabbed the pile of handout from her arms,  
"Arigatou!" She beamed,  
Miyazaki wacked me on the arm and joked, "Didn't Hino sensei tell you not to flirt with the new student?"  
The whole class burst into laughter, Hoshina san stood in embarrassment.  
"Haha, very funny..." I smiled uneasily, "And didn't Hinata sensei tell you to get a girlfriend and enjoy summer?"  
"Ah..." Miyazaki shrugged, "SATO!"  
He grabbed me, pushed me down and messed with my hair, "Just cos you're popular with the girls, doesn't mean you have to tease me!" He complained.  
"Summer..." Hoshina san whispered, "Summer..."  
"You okay?" I stood up and rebalanced myself,  
Hoshina san nodded, "I'm fine," She smiled weakly.  
"AHH!" I turned, Miyazaki stood in horror, "It's SUMMER!"  
"Yeah..." I said,  
"WE NEED TO GO TO THE BEAAACCHHH!" He shouted, the class cheered and chattered,  
"Seriously?" I asked,  
"GIRLS IN BIKINIS!" He screamed, the girls shrieked,  
"You pervert!" Kirishima san laughed,  
Hoshina san giggled, "I can come right?"  
the class's laughter died, an awkward silence followed.  
"Pff..." I looked at Miyazaki, "HAHAHAHAHAH!" He outbursted with his laughter, the class joined in,  
"Of course you can come! You're part of the class!" Kirishima san cheered,  
Hoshina san's grin widened, she giggled.

So.. that's pretty much how we ended up at the beach, the six of us that is.  
I looked up at the blue sky there weren't many clouds, one of them looked like a baseball bat.  
"Ouch!" I looked beside my knee, a beach ball sat there,  
"Gomen!" Hoshina san looked at me, "Daijobu?"  
I nodded, her hair was soaked and water was dripping from the ends of her hair.  
"Gomen!" Hoshina san sprang back realising that the water was dripping on me, "But, why aren't you swimming?"  
"I don't know," I replied, I really don't know... I don't feel like it... I guess.  
"Come on!" She put her hand out in front of me, "It's fun!"  
I sighed, "Fine," I smiled, she helped me up from the ground and started sprinting towards the sea,  
"Hoshina san!" I tripped on the wet sand,  
"Kyahh!" She screamed,

"Aggh.." I groaned, "Salt water,"  
"Saaaatttooooo kuuunn!" I looked down, I was lying on top of Hoshina san...  
"AHHH!" I sprang up, "Goooomeeenaassaiii!" I panicked, my face was burning,  
She stood up and we stood in silence, 

_Miyazaki and Hiroki whistled,  
"Nice move!" They laughed.  
"Gomen, if I haven't sprinted that fast, it's just, it's my first time at the beach with classmates" She apologised, she looked really depressed.  
"Ah! It's fine... really!" I smiled awkwardly, "Ettou..."  
The conversation died out,  
"WATCH OUT!" Miyazaki shouted, a baseball was flying our way,  
"Hoshina san!" I stretched my arm and caught the ball in front of her,  
I puffed. "Close one..."  
"Daijobu?" I turned and she had her arms over her eyes,  
"Hoshina san?" I gently touched her arm,  
"I'm fine?" She stared at me with confusion, she looked at my hand which was clutching the baseball,  
"Arigatou!" Her face brightened,  
I sighed loudly, "Miyazaki! Watch it!" I shouted,  
"You should go hang out with the girls?" I suggested, "Wouldn't be fun to hang out with me the whole time!"  
"I guess thats true," She smiled faintly,  
"What's wrong?"  
"I've never been liked by girls,"  
"Why?"  
"At my last school, I was always excluded because apparently I stole friend's boyfriend." She stared down at the sea water,  
"Cheer up!" I slapped her on the back,  
She nodded, "Arigatou, Sato kun!" She smiled as she ran off towards the girls._

"What pick up line did you use?" Miyazaki smirked,  
"What?" I replied,  
"To pick up Hoshina?" Hiroki answered,  
"Yes," Miyazaki said, "Sato?"  
"I didn't?" I raised an eyebrow,  
"Liar!" He protested,  
"I didn't!" I explained, "Trust me!"  
"Miyazaki! She's out of your league anyways.." Hiroki rolled his eyes and slapped Miyazaki on the back of the head with his book.  
"Out of my league? No girls is out of MY LEAGUE!" He emphasised  
We cracked up,  
"Every girl is out of your league!" Kirishima shouted, "You know you guys are talking too loud?"  
"Ah..." I froze, I turned my attention to Hoshina san who was sitting at the bench with her face down, she stared down at the floor.  
"You guys are embarrasing Nana chan!" Sena yelled, Nana chan? Guess she's made friends... I smiled lightly.  
"Anyways? Who's up for watermelon cracking?" Sena stood and held a baseball bat in a hand, while Hoshina san took a huge watermelon out of a bag, it looke heavy.  
"Sure," Miyazaki beamed, "LET"S GOO!" He shouted with excitement,  
I stood uncomfortably next to Hoshina san, she stared at Miyazaki who was putting on the blind fold.  
"Left! Right! LEFFTT!" Kirishima screamed in frustration, "CANT YOU HEAR!"  
"I"M TRYING!" Miyazaki said, he took careful steps each time.  
"WACK!" Sena screamed,  
Miyazaki swang the baseball bat downwards and it made a large crack,  
"YESS!" Miyazaki took his blind fold off, triumphed and jumped around,  
"Watermelon time-"  
"It's dripping..." I sighed, I looked at the sky, it was half grey and half blue, dark clouds covered the sun.  
"So what do we do?" Kirishima said in a worried tone,  
"Ettou..." Hoshina san said, "My family has a bach around here..."


End file.
